Harry Potter: the Demigod Generation
by Darksword13
Summary: Liah is a very strange child. She is always formal and polite and extremely unsociable. She can also do extremely powerful magic. Once she boards the train to Hogwarts, she meets Scorpius Malfoy and the Potter and Weasley children. As she goes through her Hogwarts year, she knows very little that she is actually a demigod.
1. The Hogwarts Express and Scorpius Malfoy

**Hey everybody! This is my third crossover so I hope you like it. Please read my other crossovers: Maximum Demigods and The Demigod Experiment. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

If you just happened to be at the King's Cross Station at exactly 3:05 on September 1st , and just happen glance at the barrier between platforms nine and ten at exactly 3:06, you would just happen to see two black-haired boys walk right through the wall, followed by their black-haired father and their red haired mother and sister. This would be the Potter family on their way to platform nine-and-three-quarters. But this story is not about them. This story may involve them (and maybe Scorpius Malfoy as well), but this story is about a demigod daughter of Hecate (though she didn't know it yet), called Liah.

Which is why if you just happened to glance at barrier between platforms nine and ten at exactly 3:08, you would see a tall, pale-faced girl with platinum blonde hair walk confidently through the brick wall as though it weren't even there.

Of course, then you would probably tell someone about the strange things you saw, have that person think you were slightly mad, and maybe even have your memory erased by an _obliviate_ charm from a Ministry worker. Which is why we are now going to view this unusual story from the very eyes of Liah.

* * *

Liah POV

I emerged into the foggy room of platform nine-and-three-quarters, pushing my cart with my trunk towards the Hogwarts train. Crowding the platform were many families sending their kids off to school for the year.

It was my first year going, and I had been extremely excited about going to school from the moment I got my wand (thirteen inches, redwood, dragon heartstring). All my life I had been very different from all the other kids at my foster home. I was able to start the fire in the fireplace, just by looking at it; I could make things float through the air at will; I could even make animals talk and my chores do themselves. When I'd gotten my Hogwarts letter, I'd been ecstatic, even though I usually keep my emotions in check because of my messed up life.

I made my way onto the train and found a place to ram my trunk onto. I sat with my hands folded nicely over my lap and waited for the train to get going.

Soon, a boy who also had hair as blonde as mine came in.

"Hi," he said a little nervously, "Is anyone sitting here?" he gestured to the seat in front of me.

"No," I answered curtly. "You can sit there if you want."

"Thanks," he said, "My name is Scorpius Malfoy."

"How nice for you," I answered.

Scorpius had a slightly blank face. "Um. . .what's your name?"

"Liah," I stated.

"Last name?"

"I do not have one,"

"Oh,"

"Hmm,"

We sat there awkwardly for a while until Scorpius made another attempt at conversation. "So. . . what house do you want to be in?"

"Pardon?" I looked at him questioningly.

"Hogwarts house. Which one do you want to be in? I expect to be in Slytherin. My entire family's been there."

"I'm afraid I do not know what you are talking about." I started to get a little worried that maybe there was something I needed to know about that I might have accidentally skipped over when reading my letter. Although I don't know how that could have happened since I read it exactly twenty-eight times.

"That's fine," Scorpius said, "There are some people who don't get how Hogwarts works. Nothing to be ashamed about. In Hogwarts, the students are split into different houses which they will stay in the entire time they attend. There is a hat that tells people which house they are best suited for, and that is how the teachers know where to put you. There are four houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. You get sorted according to you personality.

"That is understandable," I nod.

Scorpius just stares at me. "Why are you always so…formal?"

"It is the proper way to act," I tell him, slightly aghast that he would not know something so important.

Just then, other students start shouting and calling with excitement. I take a quick glance out the window and see what they are talking about.

Right there before my eyes is the most amazing sight: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I normally do not permit myself the use of such slang, but in this case: WOW.

**Thanks for reading my story. I really appreciate it. Since I have two other stories currently in progress, this one will be taking the backseat and not be on my top priority list. Please R&R!**

**Chapter Song: Anthem by Superchic(K) if you are a girl you will absolutely love this song by a christian band**


	2. Liah X

**Hi peoples! Here comes the chapter where we all get sorted. Yay! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Liah POV

I stared out the window of the Hogwarts express for quite a while, until Scorpius nudged me and gestured at the door.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded. Scorpius and I made our way onto the platform where a large burly man with slightly greyed hair was shouting "Firs' years this way! Firs' years this way!"

The improper use of speech made me bite my tongue to keep from shouting out a correction.

We followed the rest of our age group to some docks by the lake. Scorpius and I sat in a boat with a black-haired boy and a red-haired girl.

As we make our way across the lake, I could hardly keep my emotions in check. Lately that had been happening far too often, I must work on that. Anyways, back on topic. The lights of the castle reflected off the surface of the water and created the look of many lanterns floating all around.

When we finally got to the castle, our previous guide left us, and we were met by a strict-looking woman in dark green robes with a hat to match. I instantly liked her.

"Students," she began, "I am Professor McGonagall. When we walk through these doors, you will be in the grand entrance hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I expect you to behave in here and cause no trouble. Once we are inside, we will proceed to the front of the hall where the Sorting Hat will be. You will wait patiently for your name to be called. When you hear your name, you will calmly walk to the front and sit on the stool. Once you are sorted, you will sit with your house and await instructions from your prefects. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am," exactly twenty-eight students chorused.

"Good," said Professor McGonagall, "Then welcome to Hogwarts." With that, the professor threw open the double doors and led the group of students to the front of the hall.

I couldn't have been bothered to take note of what anything looked like, there would be at least one-hundred-ninety days for that. Actually, I was more interested in the ratty old hat sitting in the front of the room.

I was about to ask what the hat was sitting there for, when a seam in the hat opened and –good grief—started _singing_.

* * *

_I see we have a brand new group today_

_Ready to be sorted soon this way_

_so whup 'em Hogwarts style!_

_Hey, sexy Slytherins!_

_Whup, whup_

_Hey, fightin' Gryffindors!_

_Whup, whup_

_Hey, smarty Ravenclaws!_

_Whup, whup_

_Hey, workin' Hufflepuffs!_

_Whup, whup_

* * *

Honestly, I thought. I come to an ancient school of the magical arts and I am met with _Gangum Style_?

You have got to be kidding me.

After the hat was through singing his amateur song, the Sorting was started off with Alastair, Jackson; who was sorted into Ravenclaw. I hardly paid attention, but I heard Scorpius get sorted into Slytherin. I also heard a Potter, Albus get sorted into Gryffindor along with Weasley, Rose. Every time a student got sorted into Gryffindor, the people already there started shouting like crazy. Really? I rolled my eyes, I had better not be there.

At last, Professor McGonagall called out my name (I was the only person still standing at the front). "Liah…X?" she called.

I strode confidently, not cockily, to the stool in front of everyone's eyes. McGonagall leaned over to me and whispered, "What is your surname, my dear?"

"I haven't got one. Is there a problem with that?" I responded.

The professor shook her head and place the Sorting Hat upon my head.

"Spoil sport," the hat said into my mind.

"Excuse me?" I thought back.

"How can you not like _Gangnum Style_?"

"Just sort me,"

"Fine," I could almost see the hat stick its tongue out at me, how childish. "SLYTHERIN!"

I gave a smug little smile and took a seat beside Scorpius as the headmistress took the stage to give a speech.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please R&R! Also, please read my other stories, Maximum Demigods and The Demigod Experiment. Thanks!**

**Chapter song: Gangnum Style**


	3. Hazel Levesque

**Hi random people! I'm back today for a little fun. So the deal is, Liah has no idea she's a demigod, right? So what will Trelawney say huh? I decided to toy around with that thought just 'cause I'm weird like that. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Scorpius POV (knew you weren't expecting that! Ha!)

When I first looked at Liah, I almost mistook her for my long-lost sister or something. She looked so much like a Malfoy! The platinum hair, the grey eyes, even the aura about her just reeked of pure-blooded Malfoy-ness. Then I found out that she had no last name. That put in could be enough to prove she was in some way related to me. Gulp.

* * *

Liah POV

After the feast, Scorpius and I trailed after the prefects (two people called Dolores Jane Patterfoot [quite toad-like] and Zylen Zabini) to the dungeons where I was told our rooms were.

We came upon a perfectly normal stone wall and stopped. Dolores turned around to face us.

"Hem, hem," she coughed annoyingly, "Welcome to the Slytherin commons room. We expect all of you new students this year to have excellent scores on all your tests and to prove to everyone that Slytherin is supreme and always has been."

Zylen stood around looking exasperated as Dolores went off on a tangent about the different ways us first years should be the best.

"Thank you, Dolores," Zylen finally said after about ten minutes of this rampage. "Welcome to Hogwarts, we wish you optimal results this year." he turned to the wall. "Snake supremacy!"

The bricks slid aside and created an arch just large enough for us to walk through.

Inside, everything seemed to made of stone and was lit dimly with green coloured lamps floating about the place. To one side, an emerald fire blazed in the hearth, which was surrounded by dark green velvet chairs.

"Boys dorms to the left, girls dorms to the right," Dolores announced.

I promptly left the commons room to make sure all of my belongings were arranged neatly and in alphabetical order. When I got to the dorms, I finished making neat everything I owned (which was not much) and then met my roommates.

One of them was a dark-skinned girl who introduced herself as Hazel Levesque. Another was a sly-looking girl who said her name was Peyton Parks. Lastly, I met a pair of identical twins whose names were Cassidy and Carolyn.

I could tell many things about my new acquaintances just be observing them. For instance, Hazel was easy read because she talked very little and was quite wary of me. I could tell that she was put here for reason, watching someone, perhaps. There was no reason other than that for her to be sorted into Slytherin, Hazel would make a much better Hufflepuff. But there was a certain sense of death about her.

I picked up nothing special from the twins, like they were built for power. Well, they were definitely built for something, both looked strong enough to lift a car. Yet, they weren't husky or thickly built. I felt that anyone who picked a fight with them would be down before they knew what had happened.

I got nothing unusual from Peyton, just a normal witch who fit in perfectly in Slytherin.

I made a mental note to keep track of Hazel to see if she did anything out of the ordinary. Well, at least out of the ordinary for us.

* * *

**I've decided to stop posting every day, sorry. This story shall be updated twice a week. See my profile for the full schedule. Please Reveiw! (Oh, to explain Dolores, she's Umbridge's granddaughter. That will make her quite evil. Peyton is Pansy Parkinson's daughter.)**

**Chapter Song: Temporary Home by Carrie Underwood**


	4. Demigods at Hogwarts

**Hi again, random peoples! Thanks to all the people who followed and favorited! So here is my gift to you: the next chapter! ta da!**

* * *

Liah POV

I rose early the next morning so I could get a head-start on my first day at a new school, only to find Hazel was already up and ready.

"Oh…um, hi," she said sheepishly. Honestly, one should always know what they are going to say before they speak. "Do you want to go down to breakfast with me?"

I was quite taken aback by the odd request, but said, "That is fine. I must get ready first."

I turned and pulled on a well-ironed white school shirt along with completely unwrinkled black slacks. (One must always put on a good impression). I tied on my emerald-and-silver tie and pulled my Hogwarts robe over everything.

* * *

Hazel kept glancing nervously around in the halls, as though she expected a monster to suddenly jump out of the shadows and attack us.

When we made it to the great hall, there were already three Gryffindors, two Hufflepuffs, two Ravenclaws, and two Slytherins (one being Scorpius) waiting there.

I sat down next to Scorpius, and he introduced me to one of his roommates, Nico diAngelo.

"This is Hazel Levesque," I told him in return, gesturing to said person.

Breakfast went smoothly for awhile, more people came in and started eating (the Gryffindors rambunctious as per usual) like normal. Then the owls came in to deliver the mail as I had been told they did.

Then two pitch black owls with white speckles dropped a package before me. It was a rather large box, with holes in the sides suggesting it contained something living. Eyes started turning my way as I removed a piece of paper that was taped to the lid. It was a small, square bit of parchment with no words on it; just a picture of a key flanked by two torches in golden ink. Confused at what this meant, I proceeded to open my gift. Everyone craned their necks, trying to see what I had received, whilst I simply stared in shock.

It was a polecat. An honest to God, polecat with black fur and white circles around its eyes. How abnormal.

"Ahem, Miss…Liah," a professor said to me. "I am Professor Slughorn, the potions master and Head of Slytherin House. Was this," he waved a hand at my package, "expected? It is highly unusual for a student to receive an animal through owl while at Hogwarts."

By now I had recovered from my initial shock and was able to answer Professor Slughorn with my mask of ice put back in place. "Yes it was, sir," I said, shocking myself. I had meant to tell him the truth, but something told me that that wasn't what I was supposed to do.

"Ah, thank you…Liah. Here is your schedule," Professor Slughorn handed me my slip of paper and continued on down the table.

"What've you got?" Scorpius asked me.

"Today?" I replied, "Divination, Herbology, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures."

"That's what I've got too," Hazel put in.

"Divination is jointed with Hufflepuff, Herbology is jointed with Ravenclaw, Potions is with Gryffindor, and CMC is just us," Nico listed out.

"Then I should get going," I stated. "My polecat needs to go back to my dormitory."

* * *

Hazel POV

This is so strange. Liah is so powerful, all of us could feel her from an ocean away! Yet she attracts zero monsters. This girl is so lucky, her mom might as well be Fortuna. Of course, we all know now that wasn't the case. I could see plainly on Annabeth's face that she recognized the symbol on Liah's box as Hecate's. What's more, the animal received had been one sacred to Hecate. This is as good as claiming!

Oh, yes, Annabeth. You see, a group of us came to Hogwarts to scout out this powerful new demigod. Percy, Jason, and Thalia are in Gryffindor; Leo and Annabeth are in Ravenclaw; Frank and Piper ended up Hufflepuffs; and Nico and I got dropped in Slytherin. Stupid being the kids of the Lord of the Underworld.

I did notice, though, that all the Hogwarts ghosts seemed to shy away when I was near. Same for Liah (after all, Hecate is the goddess of ghosts).

"Hey," Piper came up beside me, "does Liah know anything yet?"

I shook my head, glancing ahead at the subject of our conversation (who happened to be talking to a certain Malfoy). "Liah is just a normal girl, for now."

"I hear the Divination professor's a bit batty," Nico said, calmly falling into step with us, Frank following suit.

"I guess we'll find out," Piper put in, "and if we don't like the homework, I can probably fix her out a bit."

I smirked as I took my seat with a group of Slytherins.

After a bit in the heavily-perfumed room, a cloud of smoke billowed up in the corner and a lady with huge glasses appeared.

_Sheesh, _I thought, _Haven't seen shades like that since I died._

"Welcome, students. I am Professor Trelawney," she said, sweeping across the room to Piper. "People don't like to listen to you, do they?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nico smirk, before Trelawney swept over to him and asked him how his mother was doing. I kind of felt sorry for the kid.

That lesson ended up being pretty boring. We sat around trying to tell the future from wrinkly green gunk on the bottom of our teacups. I ended up getting prophecy: 'You will be cursed with riches'. Man, if Leo were here, he'd be having a hey day rolling on the floor laughing.

* * *

Percy POV

Jason, Thalia and I were barely containing our laughter as we left second hour Divination. Trelawney had foretold I would 'meet my end in water'. What a joke.

"So," choked Thalia, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, "Next we've got joint class prodigy girl, right?"

"Yeah," Jason managed to get out between snorts, "I'll bet Annabeth not having been put in Gryffindor."

"And why would that be?" I asked sarcastically.

"We are going to mess so much stuff up on our own," Thalia giggled.

"Hey guys," said Albus, one of our new Hogwarts friends, coming up next to us. "What was with all the laughing when Trelawney predicted your death?"

"It's nothing," I waved away the question. "So what do you know about the Potions master?"

"Well," interrupted Rose (the red-haired girl was also one of our new friends) "Professor Slughorn is the Head of Slytherin House, and he has his own little club for people who 'have special talents'. Basically, if you or someone you're related to is famous or well-known, he gives you special treatment. He'll probably want you, Albus," she pointed to him, "because of, you know, your dad."

At that point we got to our dungeon classroom and took out seats. As I looked around the room, I was that there was a lot of tension between a lot of Slytherins and Gryffindors. Albus, especially, was glaring a pair of platinum blonde kids sitting in front of Hazel and Nico. I guessed since Hazel and Nico kept staring at the girl blonde, she must be the one we're here for. Liah, I remembered her name from the sorting. Liah no-last-name.

Before I could think about her much more, a pot-bellied man came to the front and started talking.

"Welcome, first years, to Potions class. I am Professor Slughorn. Today we will be working on poison remedies. Ah…Miss Weasley?"

"Aren't antidotes an upper level assignment?" Rose inquired.

"Well, a little bit, yes," Slughorn began, "I've decided that you will have some more advanced lessons today, just to find out where you skill level is."

After that we were just measuring and mixing stuff in pots. My ADHD mind was bouncing all around and having a hard time focusing on what we were supposed to be doing. I don't think Professor Slughorn will want me in his 'club'.

At the end of class, Hazel came up to me.

"Well?" I asked.

She took a deep breath, "Liah doesn't know anything yet. But, Percy, this is risky. Something's bound to happen, and it won't be good. Even Annabeth said from the very beginning that we shouldn't do this."

"I know," I said calmly. "but this girl has got a power signature equivlalent to Jason. We can't just not keep going."

Hazel sighed. "I hope you're right.

**Hope you guys liked it. I think this might be the longest chapter I've ever written. If you have any suggestions on how things should go, please let me know. Or you can just review for the heck of reviewing. Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeee review!**

**Chapter Song: Hey Hey Superchick(K)**


	5. FIRE!

**Hi Darksword13 here! Okay so I know you hate me for not updating for a while, and I am totally sorry to have to say this, but I am putting all my stories on hiatus, hopefully not for too long. I am super sorry, but right now I am focusing my efforts on a collaboration atla/pjato crossover story I am doing with annabethandpercy4ever. We opened a new account called hadestwins13 and the fic is called demibending. Again, I am so... so sorry. But we still have this chapter before hiatus so Allons'y!**

* * *

Liah POV

I was sitting with Scorpius that morning at breakfast, like usual, but we were not engaged in polite conversation like usual. Actually, I was thinking more about my social studies from the past week. No, not the social studies of history that teachers like Professor Binns spend their time rambling on, but rather, the study of of people's social lives. Namely, Hazel's. I noticed she was close to Nico most of the time, and there were certain people she spoke to from other houses every time she got a chance. First, there was this blonde girl and a Spanish boy from Ravenclaw; a choppy-haired girl and an Asian boy from Hufflepuff; and from Gryffindor she spoke often with a certain blonde boy, a sea-eyed boy, and a black haired girl with coloring in her hair. I know there is something connecting these people with Hazel and Nico other than they know each other. They all have a similar, powerful aura, but that is not something to go on completely. I have to find out what these people have in common and why they are here. After all, does not one become curious when they hear a roommate at a new school refer to herself as 'demigod'?

Hazel POV

"Oh, this is getting worse! I told Percy having so many of us here is risky! Liah is suspicious. "I know it!" I whispered furiously to Annabeth as we headed to Slytherin/Ravenclaw DADA.

"I know," Annabeth chewed her lip. "Leo and I had to deal with a monster just a few days ago. This many powerful demigods in one place is going to attract too much unwanted attention."

"What do we do when Liah finds out?" I asked nervously.

"Hopefully it'll be the end of the year so we can get her to camp without raising too much attention." Annabeth shrugged.

"Why can't we just tell her who she is and get out?" I moaned.

Annabeth sighed, "If we were to do that, people would wonder and we'd be pressed to get back to camp."

"I still don't like it," I pouted, taking my seat as Professor Antromander came to the front.

"Okay class," he smiled warmly, "today we'll try the expelliarmus spell, an excellent tool in dueling. Don't worry if you don't get it right. The first time some people will find it easier than others."

We all got into pairs to practice. I got paired with Leo and Annabeth was with Nico. I wonder how the latter pairing will work out.

Liah POV

"Expelliarmus!" I called pointing my wand at Scorpius. The boy's wand flew out of his hand and lodged itself firmly in the wall. "Accio," I flicked my wand lazily and caught Scorpius' wand. "Your turn."

He took back his own wand and stood at a ready stance. "Expelliarmus!"

My wand jumped a little in my hand, but otherwise nothing happened.

"Focus, Scorpius," Antromander called, "you do not command the magic, you simply guide it."

"Expelliarmus!" Scorpius yelled, pointing his wand as hard as he could.

This time the effect of his spell was different, though not entirely the intended one. As the spell came quickly towards me, a column of fire shot up a front one, blocking it.

All eyes in the room turned to us in astonishment.

"Amazing ... wordless ...conflagrius curse ..." Professor Antromander muttered, dumfounded. Then he glanced at the clock. "Oh my, look at the time. Class dismissed."

I hurried to pack my things, anxious to leave before something else out of the ordinary happened.

"Liah," Professor Antromander laid a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Do you mind staying behind with me after class? It should only take a minute."

I glanced at the doorway and saw Hazel staring at us. When she noticed I'd seen, she hurried quickly out the door.

Professor Andtromander waited until the last few stragglers were gone before casually leaning on his desk and saying, "Now honey ..."

* * *

**Chapter song: Girl on Fire Alicia Keys**


End file.
